Secrets
by MoxleyGal
Summary: A new romance happens in the WWE, but for one couple who were friends for a few years end up falling in love with one another. Battling a brutal divorce will these two ends up staying to together or will their love be kept a secret forever? Find out now on "Secrets" I don't own Roman Reigns. I only own Sammul Fozxy & Evie Moxley
1. Chapter 1

**A new romance happens in the WWE, but for one couple who were friends for a few years end up falling in love with one another. Battling a brutal divorce will these two ends up staying to together or will their love be kept a secret forever? Find out now on "Secrets"**

' _Oh my gosh baby, don't stop." the moans get louder and heavier. Passionating kissing as he goes deep inside her._

" _Damn, you're so beautiful. I'm so glad I'm yours now" He says as he continues to go inside her deeply._

 _She smiles at him "So am I my love, you saved me."_

The night kept going as the fire place was lit up, both madly in love but had to keep it a secret. Both knew that they didn't want people to know that they were together. It was too soon for people to know, especially since what happened a few months before then.

Survivor Series 2016

" _OMG are you guys excited for the Survivor series!?" Evie asked Dean, Roman & Seth._

 _As both were at catering, Seth texting his girlfriend, Dean playing with his food and Roman face timing his daughter._

" _Guys!" Evie speaks loudly._

 _What!?, What do you want?" Dean responds._

" _I said are you guys excited for Survivor series," Evie mentioned again to Dean as she looks at him._

" _Yeah, sure whatever." Seth still not paying attention, looking at his phone._

" _Ugh! You guys are lame. No conversation, it's like you guys are all girls on their phone waiting for a man to reply to you." Evie speaks as she's opening her bottle of water._

" _How is my amazing girlfriend?" A man came in and was behind Evie. Evie turns her head and turns back to her plate of food, not happy to see him."_

" _Fine, I guess." As she replies to him._

He snaps his fingers twice, as Evie gets up quickly. " _I'll see you guys later,"_ she told the guys. The guys still weren't paying attention to her, but as she throws her plate away, didn't even had the chance to eat it, the man grabbed her by the arm and walked her to another room in the arena. He opens the door and starts to throw her against the wall. " _What the fuck did I tell you? You dumb bitch."_ he looked her in the eyes. Evie put her hands up near her face scared. " _I'm sorry, I just wanted to hang out with my brother,"_ she responds in a fighting tone. " _I don't care. When I'm around you better be alone, you are mine. You got that! You are my property, I own you. Remember that."_ He puts his hands on her face. " _You are riding with me tonight into the next town. If you don't, and you don't listen then your ass is done in this company."_ He leaves and opens the door and walks out.

Evie fixes herself up before having a match in the ring, walks out of the room and heads to the gorilla.

Evie finishes her match but loses. This is her second month with the company. Before, she was a well-known wrestler across the world. At the age of 15 she started wrestling, her mother died just days after she made her NXT debut, her father recently passed away with cancer. The only family she has is Dean Ambrose. Dean met Evie when she was 16 as she was his value working in CZW. They both bonded a lot, and since then, Dean always looked out for her, in the indies Dean was known as Jon Moxley, a man who loves to be in brutal matches & Evie didn't have a name yet. She wasn't known in the industry yet until one night, he was doing a promo outside of the building and let everyone know that the Moxley family is coming. Be hold Dean would call Evie his baby sister. The Moxley Brother and Sister were the dominate force in CZW until he got signed by WWE. She was happy for him, and he encourages her to do a try-out but she didn't want too. She wanted to be known around the world first before getting into WWE. She traveled around the world wrestling for different companies, hell, she even beat Tyler Black a.k.a Seth Rollins for the ROH championship, but that only lasted for a week. She moved to Japan and started hanging out with the Bullet Club, and became the first & only woman to be in the Bullet Club until she got a call from WWE & wanted to sign her.

Evie made her debut in the Summer of 2016. Cutting a promo that people still talk about today. What made it more special is that her boyfriend was signed by WWE as the head leader of talent for RAW. Evie met her boyfriend Sammul Foxzy in 2014 when she was in New York for an event for her family. Both connected so well, she falling fast, and things went quickly. She moved in with him after a month of dating him, both almost got married until her father treated him, but everything changed when Evie came back to the states to wrestle for ROH, men noticing her & wanted her. They wanted photos, sent her DM's. Sammul got jealous, started to control her, he started using drugs, abused alcohol and worst of all, forced Evie to have sex with his buddies & people he owed money too. He's a hard core gambler & It was all a secret. Nobody knew. They kept everything personal, private and professional. That was the new normal for her. He threatens her about being released if she doesn't obey because he has that power to do so. This relationship is toxic.

Back to evil in gorilla.

She comes back from her match as she get's pulled away. A producer came up to her. "Hey, so we need to talk to you," he said

" _Everything okay?" She replied, worried what she does now_

" _Everything is fine, we are thinking about a love storyline." He said._

 _She looked confused "okay..with who?" she was concerned._

" _Roman." he replied._

 _She chuckled "yeah, umm, you know he's married right.?"_

We are aware it's just a thought, nothing official.

Evie walks away and finds Roman getting ready for his match. She walks up to him and grabs her arm, not realizing how big his arms really felt. It kinda turned her on.

" _Hey!" she says smiling at him._

" _What's up?" he's wrapping tape around his hand_

" _So apparently we are going to be in a love storyline. Did you know anything about this?" She crosses her arms._

" _Yeah, I did. I brought it up to them." He smiles at her._

 _Evie is shocked. Why would he do that? He's married._

" _you're married? Why?" She was concerned._

 _Roman looks at her and smiles "I'm kidding.I didn't...you should have looked at your face.." he chuckles_

" _Real funny. But seriously, you're married, and it's just not right," she responds._

" _Actually, I'm planning on getting a divorce...but don't tell anyone. I haven't said this to anyone, not even my cousins," he responded._

 _It came to a shock to Evie. Roman is a sweet man and is a family man. She never thought he would get a divorce._

" _Oh..sorry to hear about that if you ever want to talk. I'm all ears." as was about to walk away._

" _Actually, I might take that offer...if you ever get a chance to get away from your boyfriend. Come hang out in my room, we can chat...I mean we're just friends." He mentioned to her._

" _Maybe…" she responds._


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Evie was getting ready to head out to the car with her boyfriend until she was stopped by ring announcer JoJo.

 _Hey girl, what are you up to later on?_ JoJo was rushing up to her.

 _"Umm..going to bed"_ Evie kept walking as JoJo was next to her.

 _"Well, I think you should come hang out with a few of us. We're all having a small party in Seth's room. You should come, it would be fun!"_ She smiles at Evie hoping she would come along.

 _"No, thanks. I can't...sorry."_ Evie ended up walking faster & seen her boyfriend loading up to the car.

 _"Okay then…"_ As JoJo was still walking. She notices something odd about Evie before when she was in NXT she'd always went out with everyone. Loved being around people & good vibes, but ever since she came to the main roster, she changed. Never wants to hang out with anyone unless it's her boyfriend.

Evie gets to the car " _Your late"_ her boyfriend mentioned to her. _"Sorry, JoJo stopped me...and"_ before she can continue Sammul interrupted _"I don't care, don't make an excuse._ Get in the car now." Evie nodded and got into the passenger seat. As her boyfriend loaded up the car.

JoJo kept looking on and notice sammuals tone of voice with her until Roman called her " _AY! Are you tagging a long? We have one more if you want or is bray waiting for you?"_ JoJo responds.. _"Umm..i'll tag along."_ As she still kept an eye on Evie.

JoJo started to walk towards the car, as she was walking up Dean and Seth were standing there talking as JoJo interrupt _"guys, is_ evie _okay? I mean she hasn't been the same since she came on the main roster. She doesn't want to hang out anymore, she doesn't even eat with anyone at the catering table."_ Seth and Dean looked at each other _"JoJo..umm."_ Dean said. _"It's best if you just leave her alone."_ he continued _"what….no...wait...why? I just feel from what I have noticed that she needs friends. Isolating herself from people besides the ring is not normal." JoJo spoke in a concerned tone, not wanting to ignore the situation."_ She said _"Like I said...Leave it alone."_ Dean said as he helped JoJo put her luggage into the back. Both went into the car and she went in the passenger seat, Seth driving and dean and Roman in the back. Headed to the next town that was a 2-hour drive.

Only Silence was all that happening in the car when Evie was looking out the window. She was thinking why she had signed that contract, she wished she didn't have. She wanted her life back, but SummerSlam would be the time that the contract is up and she prays every night it would come faster. _"I heard Seth is having this party at the hotel."_ Sammul broke the silence "huh? Sorry." Evie wasn't paying attention _"Gosh, do you ever listen? I said Seth is having a party at the hotel."_ he responds with an annoyed tone. _"I heard."_ As she was looking at her phone. _"We're going."_ He said. _"What? No. I don't want too. I want to go to bed."_ She told him knowing that she didn't want to be embarrassed by him. _"You're going, you do as I say remember that, or you can break that contract and we can go to court, pay me half of that money, all the stock, the cars and even that house your dad left you in Manhattan, you spoiled cunt."_ Evie didn't respond she was worried that it can happen, he can take everything she owns. _"You see babe, I told your dad that I would look out for you and take care of you."_ He mentioned.

Back to the car with Seth, Dean, Roman & JoJo.

 _"How come you can't tell me what is going on with her, you're her brother. You should know everything. Something is going on and you're not telling."_ JoJo was directing talking to Dean. _"Because it's personal, just leave it alone. I'm not allowed to say anything, I have to pretend every fucking day that things are normal. You think what she did I agreed with? No. But she was a dumb 22-year-old who is with someone who I never liked in the beginning. Like I said time after time tonight, let it go. It's not worth it."_ Dean responds in a high toned, very pissed because he knew his baby sister is in trouble, but he signed the contract as well.

Roman was on his phone when they stopped at a gas station, and looked out the window to see Evie in the next spot. She was alone and this was a chance to see if she still wanted to talk in his hotel room. As he seen her boyfriend come out of the store to put gas in, he thought it is easy to text her instead. Roman is the type of man who doesn't get into other peoples problems and doesn't start them either. He stays away from other business unless it affects him.

 _"Hey."_ Roman send through text.

Evie was still upset that she had to go to Seth's hotel party. She knew that people are going to asking her questions. She gets a bing from her phone. She reads that it's Roman and give a small smile because someone else is finally talking to her other than her boyfriend.

 _"Hey stranger."_ she responds.

" _That's how I feel since you are never around anymore."_ He replies.

 _"I know...I'm sorry, but this is my new life roman."_ She hits send

 _"Thought about what I asked you?"_ Roman send hoping she remembers.

 _"Yeah.I wish I could but we're going to_ seths _party.'_

 _"Perfect, we can chit chat there."_ He sends a smiley face

… roman saw through his iPhone. No response. He knew something was up with her boyfriend but didn't think that every time he is around she can't even say a hello to anyone.

Bing* Bing*

Evie looks at her phone and Dean's name pops up. Sammul was finished with pumping gas and got int he car seeing Evie texting.

 _"Who is that?"_ He said in an aggressive tone.

 _"Nobody."_ She was nervous to tell him.

" _Give me the phone...now."_ Evie hands the phone to him and sees's dean text.

 _"Hey, baby sis. We need to talk, I missed you a lot. It's not the same anymore. We used to do so much, like hiking, BBQ's and I even miss when you would drag me out of the strip clubs and make sure I don't go to jail. We had good times, but your boyfriend is a fucking asshole who purposely got your white girl wasted to sign that contract. You need me and help."_

Sammul was got mad when he saw the text, got out of the car and walked to the car that Dean was in. "Get out!" Sammul said to Dean. Dean got out of the car _"What? What do you want?"_ Dean pushed him _"don't fucking push me."_ Sammul pushed back _"You don't ever talk to your sister again. You know the rule, or she's done."_ He mentions. _"Honestly, I can give two shits about that. Wanna go tough guy?_ You want _to hit someone? Hit me, not my sister. Yup. She tells me you beat her mentally and physically. You control her, and I'm getting sick of it. Fuck that contract, you forced her too."_ _HEY just stop it alright! Enough of this! Dean gets back into the car._ Seth started backing up dean. _"Dean she enjoys it. She loves when I make her my bitch every night. She knows I'm her daddy now."_ Sammul smirks and starts heading back to his car. Evie saw the whole thing, she wanted to just get out and leave but it was too late as sammul was heading back to the car. As he drives off and get's closer to the hotel _"We're not going to_ seths _hotel party."_ he mentions.

As they both get to the hotel room to check in Roman sends Evie a text.

Bing* Bing*

 _"What was that bullshit earlier?"_ he sends.

 _"Hello to you too."_ She replies.

 _"Anyways..if you're allowed to leave the room._ My room number is 589" Roman sends her.

 _"K"_ she responds.


	3. Chapter 3

_After finishing checking in, Evie and Sammual went to their room. Sammual makes really good money and just got a raise. Since then he would always buy a suite, as both walked into their room E_ vie _started unpacking a few things, always had a photo of her parents with her. She took the photo of her parents, placed it next to the bed on the night stand._

 _"Alright, I'm leaving." As_ Samuel _put his stuff in the_ bedroom _._

 _Evie looked up, and him "Where are you going?" She asked. "Doesn't matter, you stay here. You better not leave." Evie kept quite & went to her bag to get ready for bed.."Oh, and unpack my stuff, I have a long day tomorrow. I need all my shit hung up. Got it?" as he told Evie who was getting her _PJs _out. "Yeah." She said in a soft tone._

Samuel _left the room & Evie headed to the bathroom, undressed and put her _PJs _on. As she got out of the bathroom her phone binged. She looked at it, and Roman's name popped up. She_ ignored _it as she was going through_ sammuals _bag, she picked up his clothes, then put them on the bed, then, a folder fell on the floor, Evie looked at it and picked it up._

 _Roman got to his room situated as Dean walked in. Roman turned around "Dude!" Dean looked at him "What?"…."Can you knock? Hold on…why do..or how do you have a key to my room?" Dean looked at the room key.."uhh, well you dropped it on your way up and I was like hey!_ A Golden _ticket to_ Romans _room. So here I am and_ there _you are." Roman shook his head "Can I have it back." "Nope!"_ Dean _said. "You're probably wondering why I'm here" As dean went to sit on the edge of the bed. "To give me my room key back?" Roman mention as he was unpacking. "No, to go out, grab a few beers, get in trouble. Like old time." Dean smiled "Nah, I'm good. " Roman mentioned as he took his shirt off. "Wha!" Dean_ said _, "You know before you go all magic mike on me, just one beer?" Roman rolled his eyes "Tomorrow._ Promises _." Dean walked up and started to walk out…"Hey, key"_ Roman _mentioned. Dean threw the key "_ you're _no fun." And walked out._

 _Roman started to undress_ himself _ & put on his _PJs _and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He hears his phone_ ping _, and had a smile on his face,_ Evie _finally replied, but when he looked at the message he was confused._

Evie opened the folder & the headline said "Evie D. Contract" as she read it, she was reading a few sentences that she has never seen _before. This was a_ 3-page _contract, she doesn't remember much of it because she was really drunk when she signed it, but now_ overlooking _at it & reading it. She felt _relieved _because in the contracted stated that the_ contract _expires during_ SummerSlam _weekend, but that in months from now & for her, she felt it would take forever to get here. Evie remembered she got a text from roman, she got up and read it._

 _"Still coming?" He wrote._

 _Evie replied back._

 _"YES!...Actually, do you mind if I stay the night?" Evie replied._

 _At this moment_ Evie _didn't care anymore, she felt like she found gold. She started packing her things again, left_ sammuals _stuff and walked out the room._

 _Roman read the text…"_ She wants _to stay the night? After what just_ happened _a few hours ago…I mean what can happen right?" Roman said to himself._

 _"Sure. Sleepover at my room." He replied._

 _Evie started going towards the elevators and she heard the door_ opend _. She saw_ sammual _coming out with another woman. Evie quickly ran around the_ cornor _of the hall and_ peaked _over, and_ over heard _their conversation "So every had a_ three way _?"_ Sammual _asked the woman "Actually no, but I'd like to do it with you." The woman said. Evie couldn't see who it was, she quickly opened her purse & grabbed her glasses. "NO WAY!" _evie _said out loud._ Sammual _and the woman turned around and_ evie _quickly back to the_ cornor _. She heard the room door open and close. She gave a good breath out.."What are you doing?" Evie jumped and looked up. "Damnit Phillips, you scared me…I'm just_ Leaving _…good night"_ evie _got up and walked toward the elevator._


End file.
